Ironside3
Ironside3, spaced on the TV show as Ironside 3, is a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 8 of Robot Wars, the series for which the robot was built. It also competed in Series 9 where it came 3rd overall. Although Ironside3 is the third member of the Ironside series of robots, it is the first heavyweight. The original Ironside was an octagonal featherweight rambot, while Ironside 2, also a featherweight, was originally armed with a spinning disc, allowing the robot to be invertible, before the weaponry was adapted to become a spinning bar, like the weapon of Ironside3. The robot was built within a month. Ironside3 was entered into Robot Wars by Team Outlaw, previously Team Mouse, veterans of the show, who had previously competed with Velocirippa, and former heat finalist, Mighty Mouse. Robot History Series 8 Ironside3 appeared in Episode 5 where it faced Chompalot, Pulsar in its first round melee, as well as the team's third battle with Thermidor 2. Ironside3 was dominant in the battle, getting its spinner up to speed, and immobilising Thermidor 2 in a single blow, quickly avenging the Heat Final loss by Mighty Mouse to the lobster. Ironside3 also struck the back of Pulsar with its bar, also immobilising another robot on one side. Ironside3 turned its efforts to the only fully mobile robot, Chompalot, ripping a panel from the side of it and bending its chassis. The pit release button was pressed by Ironside3, which kept its distance until cease was called. Ironside3 was put through to the next round, alongside Chompalot. Ironside3 first fought Beast in the head-to-head stage, having tightened the drive belt for its spinning bar to allow for an even faster spin-up. Ironside3 had a relatively easy time in the battle, fleeing from Beast in order to spin up its weapon, before immobilising Beast on one side within three blows. It then landed an accurate blow to Beast's mobile tyre, fully immobilising the machine. Ironside3 landed two more blows, and then celebrated its win by spinning on the spot. In its next head-to-head, Ironside3 fought Gabriel. Team Outlaw talked to Professor Noel Sharkey about how to deal with such an awkward design, which had applied a battleaxe in order to jam the spinning bar of Ironside3. After gaining full speed on its weapon, Ironside3 launched a series of attacks onto Gabriel, removing tyre tread from its wheels, and throwing it into Sir Killalot. Ironside3's next attack bent the pole on which Gabriel's battleaxe was positioned, and another blow caused recoil damage. Ironside3 caused more damage to Gabriel's wheels, and threw it over, back into Sir Killalot. Ironside3 launched Gabriel through the air, and onto the flame pit, having broken one of its torque limiters over the course of the battle, meaning Gabriel could not attack in retaliation. After three final blows, cease was called. Ironside3 won the resulting Judges' decision unanimously, but was awarded only 2 points as it had failed to score a knockout. Ironside3 went into its match against the reinstated Pulsar with five points, second to Gabriel's 6 points, meaning a victory would be necessary for Ironside3 to progress. The two spinners collided in the centre of the arena, and Ironside3 was thrown over by Pulsar's drum. Ironside3's srimech was extremely slow in activation, and Pulsar damaged the top of Ironside3, and pushed it into Sir Killalot. Ironside3's srimech was fully extended when it was grabbed by Sir Killalot, which ironically dropped Ironside3 back onto its wheels. Ironside3 had lost the removable link that powered its weapon, but still seemingly had the advantage, as Pulsar had stopped moving on one side when both competitors collided. Ironside3 pushed a now completely immobile Pulsar into the pit, but drove itself down in the process. The Judges were called upon to make a decision, and they ruled that because Ironside3 had been immobile for over ten seconds towards the beginning of the fight, the victory would be awarded to Pulsar via knockout. This meant that Ironside3 did not have enough points to progress to the Heat Final. Series 9 Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 9 *Losses: 3 *Draws: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robot Wars 2016 competitors Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Grand-Finalists Category:Robots that drew Category:Third Place winners Category:Robots to finish in the Top 4